memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron011.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 3/31/97 3:11:37 PM From: RonDMoore <> No and I doubt that it ever will. <> If you look at the episode a little more carefully, you'll see Sisko waiting around to get Kirk's autograph, O'Brien trying to send "Kirk" a drink, Worf freaking out over a tribble, Bashir worrying about falling in love with his ancestor and lots of other "airhead" moments that are actually part of the charm and fun of the show. Dax was not singled out, nor was she demeaned by being "the audience" for the episode and her character is actually the most charming and delightful in the show. <> Although a new writer(s) has not been set, I very much doubt that it will be Brent, and I have never even heard that he was a possibility. <> I became aware that Paramount and Rick Berman were discussing the next movie a few weeks ago and that they were ready to put the film into pre-production and begin developing the script immediately. I had been thinking about what I would do in that circumstance for quite some time and so when it happened, I was prepared to bow out. Rick was extremely gracious and said he completely understood my reasons and I wished him well with the movie. <> Dax was promoted last year and she stepped up in rank because we didn't want Worf to outrank her. <> I'm curious to see what it'll be like. I have no idea if this is a good thing or not. <> Funny, I thought the Kira/O'Brien storyline in "par'Mach" was one of the more honest emotional stories we've told between two regular characters. In fact, I think of that story as a little gem in an episode that didn't quite gel otherwise. Also, I think I should point out that I've never really bought into the notion that Kira was "demeaned" last season. The fact that I did have that criticism in my mind while I was writing "Darkness & the Light" shouldn't be taken as evidence that I agreed with that criticism. Likewise the new "Dax is a bimbo girlfriend" criticism also rings hollow to me. As I've said before, these characters should be viewed in the larger context of the series and not on the basis of a single scene or episode. We try to show different facets of the characters in different shows, not just the same character traits over and over again. So last season Kira was a little "softer" in some scenes than the year before? So what? Does that change who she is? Does that eliminate her past? Did that make it impossible to do a show like "Darkness" which highlighted a "harder" edge to her character? Of course not. --------------- Subj: Answers Date: 3/31/97 3:30:34 PM From: RonDMoore < made an appearence as a "Prophet" in the wormhole could the same happen for Bariel or a possible flashback ep. dealing with the departed Vedik.>> I wouldn't hold my breath. <> Odo was considered to have been a man of honor and justice during a difficult time by the Bajorans. He was thought to have been the one man not touched by the horrors of the Occupation until the events in "Things Past" were revealed. <> No. Odo is now chief of all security operations on DS9 as he was before Eddington's arrival. <> Like everyone else in this town, I've got personal projects and scripts that I want to produce, but nothing has been firmly lined up outside Trek as yet. I'm interested in doing non-SF next, preferably an historical bio-pic a la "Patton" or "Braveheart" would be my preference in feature work. On the other hand, I thoroughly enjoy working on a TV staff, so with any luck I'll someday get a chance to write and exec-produce my own show which would be ultra groovy. <> There seems to be a feeling around here that "commodore" conjures up images of a yachting enthusiast with too much money and too little brain. Personally, I like the term and have tried to work it in scripts now and again, but to no avail. The Maquis, I believe, we named after a group or French Resistance fighters in WWII. <> I see no evidence of this since we continue to play the Dax/Sisko relationship, the Dax/Kira friendship, and even the Dax/Quark friendship this season and none of those are even remotely defined by her romance with Worf. ----------------- Subj: Answers Date: 3/31/97 5:55:27 PM From: RonDMoore <> Rick will continue as Exec Producer on both DS9 & Voyager as well as produce the next TNG film. How he manages to do it all is a mystery, but he's always found a way. <> Personally, I wish they had waited a year or so because I would've liked to have been involved. But my personal creative problems can't determine the course of how Paramount schedules its movies and it's not up to me to decide the time frame alloted to these pictures. If the writer(s) they employ have the creative fire and energy to get the project off the ground and make a good story, no one will question the wisdom of doing another film this soon. Time will tell. <> I'm working on a Jake & Nog show right now that'll be episode #25. We also have some interesting plans for Jake next season which will begin in this year's season finale... which is going to be really cool.... Moore, Ronald D.